


Be Alright

by perfectkindofmess



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3632775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectkindofmess/pseuds/perfectkindofmess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it just happens that our world falls apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Alright

**Author's Note:**

> Let's imagine Alicia finally divorced Peter and she started seeing Finn. And I really wish they named Finn's ex-wife and son. That would be helpful.

Finn was sitting in Alicia’s office when Cary stepped in. He was looking really confused, he obviously still had some hard feelings for Polmar after he was trying to put him to jail for fifteen years, although Finn was just doing his job. Cary smiled at the other man and they shook hands. 

“Hey, do know where Alicia is?” Cary asked as he sat on the sofa. Finn just shook his head and started doing something on his phone. Agos decided to do the same. The awkward silence kept between them until the door opened.

“Oh, hi guys!” Alicia said as she stepped in. She smiled at both of them and then sat at her chair. She looked from Finn to Cary and back. “I guess you both have some important issues.”

“Yeah but Finn got here first. I’ll wait.” Cary said and stood up ready to go out but at the same time Finn’s phone started ringing. “So maybe I’ll start. It’s just a case that I’m at with Diane. We thought we can set some agreement…”

Finn stood up to answer his phone. “Hi mom… What? 27th… No, it’s not my law firm. I’m at 27th… Why are you asking anyway? What?! What do you mean you’re here?” Alicia looked concerned at Finn’s getting nervous. Cary stopped talking and he frowned.

The door to Alicia’s office opened again and there was a desperate shout of a young boy. “Daddy!” Finn turned around to see his seven year old son. He took him into his arms and held him so tight not wanting to ever let go.

“Oh my God Oscar! I’ve missed you so much!” Finn was looking so happy Alicia thought he might even start crying in front of them. She smiled warmly enjoying this view. “What are you doing here?”

“Grandma said you and her need to talk” Oscar said when Finn finally let go of him. He looked at Alicia and smiled a little. “Hi, I’m Oscar. Are you my daddy’s girlfriend?” Alicia blushed and looked at Finn who laughed quietly. 

“Os, this is Alicia.” He really didn’t know what to say because he still wasn’t sure if he could say Alicia was his girlfriend. They were seeing each other for some time but they’ve never talked about their relationship. “Alicia, meet Mr. Polmar junior.”

Alicia shook Oscar’s small hand with huge smile. She could say he was looking just like his father. Same eyes, same smile. “It’s very nice to meet you, Oscar.” Alicia said. “And this is Cary, my friend.” She pointed at Cary who was looking a little bit confused. He smiled at a boy and shook his hand, as well.

At the same time older woman wearing long classy black dress stepped in the office. She must have been Finn’s mother. Alicia noticed he had her eyes.

“Finley…” that was all she said before she started crying. Finn turned around and took her into his arms and tried to calm her but she couldn’t stop crying. “Finn… Oh my God.” Last time Finn saw her crying was when she found out Leah was dead.

“Mom, what is it?” Finn asked nervous. They looked deep in each other’s eyes and Mrs. Polmar shook her head.

“Daddy…” Oscar said sadly. “Grandma said you’re going to tell me where mommy is.”

“What?” Finn frowned. He was so confused, he had no idea what was going on. “Mom, what is it?”

Elise Polmar took her son’s hand and led them out of the office. Oscar stayed in with Alicia and Cary looking at each other’s confused and surprised. 

Alicia was watching Polmars the way they were talking in front of her office. Finn was standing there still with a serious face and his mother was telling him something and started crying again. Finn shook his head with disbelief and started walking in circles as Elise kept on talking. He looked at Oscars sitting on Alicia’s sofa talking to Cary and he closed his eyes. 

After some time, Finn came back to the office with tears filled in his eyes. Alicia was really afraid of what might have happened. She just wanted to take Finn’s hand, hug or kiss him and take away his pain because he was hurt so badly right now. 

“Daddy...” Oscar whispered. He got up and hugged his father. Finn started stroking the back of his head trying to calm him down. “Daddy, where’s mommy? Why did she leave me?” he asked and that was the time when Finn broke down and started crying.

 

***

 

Alicia called Finn later that day. He’s never been so sad in his life and she was really scared. She was hoping he will finally tell her what’s happened. When she heard his voice, she knew he was still crying. 

“She’s dead” he whispered with a sob. “Ann… My ex-wife and her partner… They had a car accident when they were going to pick up Oscar from her parents… They’re both dead.”

“Oh my God, Fin… I am so sorry.” Alicia didn’t know what to say. She knew no words would be okay in that moment. She suddenly thought of Will and for a minute she was afraid he will start crying herself. She felt the need of being beside Finn. “Is there anything I can do?”

“No – I don’t know.” Finn had no idea what to do. He was divorced for almost two years and during that time he didn’t really think of his wife. He had no idea it would hurt so much. “I had to tell Oscar. Ann’s parents decided that I should do that… He was crying for over three hours. Fortunately he’s asleep now.”

“What are you going to do?” Alicia asked as she grabbed her things and went out of the office.

“I have to go to New York” he said. “We have to organize funeral, I have to talk to Ann’s parents. And I have to pack Oscar’s things. I don’t know how he’s going to react on that. He loves New York… That it his home.”

“He’s a clever boy” Alicia said when she was standing in the elevator. “He’s going to understand.” Finn didn’t say anything, he just sobbed. “Finn, I’m going to come.”

“No, Alicia. You have work, you’re tired…” He actually wanted her to come. He needed her to come. He wanted to lie on the bed with her, feel the heat of her body. 

“Finn, I’m coming.”

She got in the car. On her way to Finn’s she went to the restaurant to pick up some food. She had no idea how his mother would react on her but she didn’t care for it in that moment. She hadn’t imagined meeting Finn’s mother in those circumstances but she still wanted to make a good impression. 

Finn opened the door and smiled sadly. His eyes were red, Alicia thought he just stopped crying. He was looking like a wreck of the man. He was wearing dirty sweatpants and hoodie. “I’ve bought some food” Alicia said as she stepped in.

“You’re really saint, Alicia.” Finn whispered as he kissed her gently. She smiled a little and placed food on the table. She saw Oscar  
sleeping on a couch. “You didn’t have to…”

“Don’t say anything” Alicia said kissing his chin. She put her arms around him. “Where’s your mom?”

“She didn’t want to stay the night” Finn answered stroking her back. “I drove her to the airport but she and dad will come next week. They want to meet you.”

“Did you tell them?” Alicia asked and he shook his head. She frowned. “Then how…?”

“This is my mom. She always knows if something’s happening in my life. She must have noticed that I like you.” Finn held her tightly and didn’t want to let go. Alicia nodded. They sat to the table with their glasses of wine and food. Finn was constantly looking at sleeping Oscar. “I don’t know how to handle it” he admitted as he emptied his glass. “His whole world fell apart in one moment.”

Alicia had no idea what to say so she just nodded. She put hand on Finn’s arm and squeezed it a little. Finn took her hand and entwined their fingers. “I didn’t know how to tell him the truth. It was the hardest thing I’ve ever had to do. And now I don’t know how to tell him that everything will be fine. I don’t quite believe it myself.”

“I’ll be there for you Finn.” Alicia said and kissed his forehead.

“Thank you.”

 

***

 

In the late evening Oscar woke up. He came to the table and smiled sadly at Alicia. He sat at Finn’s lap and started eating. He was still sobbing and his eyes were really red.   
“Mate, I really need to talk to you about something.” Finn said as he was holding his son close. “We’re going to New York but you have to…”

“Oscar, your dad and I love playing video games.” Alicia interrupted as she got up from a chair. She smiled at a boy because he got really interested. “Maybe you want to play with me?” He just nodded and went back to the couch. Finn looked at Alicia confused. “He shouldn’t hear about this today. He’s had enough. We’ll talk to him later, okay?”

Finn knew she was right. He nodded and smiled a little. He was really glad Alicia came. She made him feel stronger. She made him realize he needs to stay strong for Oscar.   
He was watching Alicia and Oscar playing video games and thought he could get used to that view.

Later they all ended up in Finn’s bed watching TV. Oscar fell asleep on Alicia’s lap as she was stroking the back of his head. 

“Thank you so much for coming.” Finn whispered as he took her hand and kissed it. She smiled and nodded. “I don’t know what I would do without you.”

“You would do fine, for sure.” Alicia said. “But I really wanted to be here with you. Sometimes we all need a little help.”

“In all my life I’ve never thought I would have to deal with that again.” Finn admitted bitterly. “All the women I’ve ever loved leave me. My sister, my daughter, now my ex-wife.” 

Alicia squeezed his hand just to let him know she’s not going anywhere. “I don’t want to even think of losing you but please Alicia, don’t leave me.”

She looked at him and smiled a little. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Alicia thought of how much her life changed since she’d met Finn. She was really happy that they were together and she was ready to admit that she loved him and she didn’t want to ever leave him.

“Finn, I am not leaving you. Not today and not ever.” She whispered and she looked down at sleeping Oscar. “You are not alone, you have me. And Oscar. I’m staying with you guys.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’ve never been more sure.”She smiled at him. “We’ll figure everything but tomorrow. And now let’s just go to sleep, okay? You must be exhausted.”

“Alicia…”

“Shh…” She squeezed his hand once again. “We’ll be alright Finn, I promise. Because we’ve got each other.”

“I love you so much.”

Although all the circumstances Finn and Alicia couldn’t be more happy when they fell asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
